


From The Shadows, We Create Our Relationship

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Died a Horrible but Necessary Death, Getting Together, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope you enjoy I tried to combine a little bit of everything from your prompts and likes section :)





	From The Shadows, We Create Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy I tried to combine a little bit of everything from your prompts and likes section :)

In the early years and beyond their "childhood," Thanos had taught them to do whatever it would take to complete the mission given to them. It was the best way that she and Gamora had grown to know in how to survive the way that things in their organization under her father's leadership.

Nebula knows that she will do whatever it takes to make sure her work gets completed. She has many long years under her belt of trying to prove her worth to Father and her need of trying to beat Gamora.

She glances over her shoulder at Tony and Pepper sprawled out across the bed behind her, vowing to make sure that they will all survive Father's plans for the galaxy. These two Terrans are hers by claim alone, and she will make sure that they survive the mess that comes from contact with Thanos.

Months Later:

Nebula awakens with a rough start and slowly sits up careful to not disturb her sleeping partners, breathing hard behind gritted teeth and goes to sit on a stone near the mist-covered edges of the lake by their home.

"Here you are."

Dark cloth-covered arms gently wrap themselves around as Nebula leans back into the gentle hold after a few moments pass in silence, she pulls back to meet Pepper's gaze.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Pepper. I needed to-" Nebula started to explain.

Gently, Pepper silences her explanation with one finger against her lips, smiling with Nebula presses her mouth upon it.

"No, need to explain. I can certainly understand having trouble sleeping. But come with me, I'll share a little secret of mine for when I have trouble sleeping." Pepper commands quietly.

Grunting as she stands up from her perch on the stone, Nebula follows her as Pepper quietly makes her way into the silent, sleepy house and into the kitchen where Pepper shares some sweet-smelling teas that she had never tasted before coming to Earth with her before they go back to the bedroom where a sleepy Tony grumbles at them as they join him in their bed.

Feeling a light touch on her shoulder as she tucks her into his side, Nebula glances up at Tony silently questioning the motion from him.

"Rest, Nebula. We are here and not going anywhere."

*

It doesn't surprise Pepper that Tony isn't present for when she and Nebula share their first kiss. The remaining Avengers – Natasha and Steve, she reminds herself – had come to see them and try to convince Tony about something at the compound. 

Their first leaves a pleasing sensation of feeling in Pepper's lips as she pulls back from Nebula, tasting a kiss of metal and flesh and Nebula doesn't look any less affected than Pepper imagines that she appears.

In Pepper's mind, there's a slight fantasy version of Nebula that has hair on her head. Her hair is disheveled and in a messy bun of some sort from Pepper running her fingers through it.

"Was that alright?" she asks as the air around them feels electric and tense as though waiting for Nebula's response as well.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't object to doing it again," Nebula replies softly, reaching out to gently clasp one of Pepper's hands. She glances up at Pepper shyly. "Perhaps with Star – Tony as well?"

"I like the sound of that plan myself," Pepper responds with a smile before she's very gently kissing Nebula anew.

*

"Like this?"

"Exactly yes. You appear to be getting the hang of it..."

He watches with a small smile as Pepper dances slowly with Nebula under the bright light of the stars content to observe her dancing from the shadow patio roof. She's humming a tune that he vaguely recognizes from one of the charity balls they have attended together previously as she moves gently with Nebula through the courtyard. He notes that Nebula seems to have discovered the rhythm Pepper is following and managing to keep pace with her.

The two of them looked divine together, Tony thinks.

A light touch on his forearm draws his attention from the wandering thoughts to meet her gaze. Pepper beams sweetly realizing that she has his full attention as Nebula looks cooly on behind her.

"I think you've done enough moping over in this corner, Tony. Will you come and dance with us under the starlight?"

He was never one for denying Pepper anything even when he did want to deny that he was "moping" in a dark nook watching them together.

"Oh, if I must."

"You should," Nebula asserts her tone soft as Pepper drags him over to her. Tony snorts before taking Pepper's place and trying to follow the rhythm of the movements that Pepper had done with Nebula.

*

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take such a dangerous risk? How could you have known that we would have been able to get to you in time, Tony? Or that any of us would try to use the Stones ourselves to rewind Time for you?"

Slowly, Tony looks up from the piece that armor that he's working on, to meet Pepper's angry gaze, taking in the tired fear behind her anger, and then at a very stoic, dangerously silent, Nebula standing behind her. He smirks before he's tugging Pepper over to him and gently forces her to sit down beside him on the bed, then cups her cheek.

"Someone had to do it before Thanos could do another Snap, so I made a move. I couldn't lose either of you to them."

"But at the risk of your own life, Tony?"

"These are risks that we all must take, love. You know this as well as I," Tony answers with a bitter laugh before kissing her tenderly. "'Sides, Strange said that it had to be me."

Later, during their visit an amused and tired Bruce will tell him about observing Pepper ripping into Dr. Strange for his plans as Nebula stands behind her, sharping one of her battered blades.

*

"Finally managed to get Morgan asleep for bedtime. Our kid fought me enough to say that she wanted Pepper instead of me."

Blinking, Tony looked up the plans on his desk to look up at Nebula standing in the doorway of their shared office. Despite looking tired and perhaps slightly irked, Nebula wore the mantle of parenthood well in Tony's opinion.

Grinning, Tony slowly stood up and went over to her. Gently cupping her face – some days he was still slightly surprised to have Nebula in his life like this–, Tony softly caressed Nebula's lips.

"And here I thought you were able to handle our little angel."

Careful not to dislodge his hands from her face, Nebula smirked as she inclined her head before moving to rest her forehead against his chin.

"Sometimes. I suspect that any stubbornness Morgan's growing into comes from you."

"Hmmm.. Love you, Nebula."

"Love you too, Tony."


End file.
